No Name
by Willowwind Adurois
Summary: Yugioh!Lord of the Rings Xover. It's Mokuba's birthday, and he invites Yugi and the gang over for a party. Then Joey somehow manages to make Mokuba's birthday present go wrong, and they become trapped in Middle Earth...


**Willowwind**: ::sweatdrops:: Umm, heh... hi, people! I'm just trying out writing fanfictions, so this might not be great...

**Escurcae**: ::snicker::

**Willowwind**: ::blinks:: What's so funny?

**Escurcae**: ::evil grin:: I was just reading the plot line for your story.

**Willowwind**: ::evil grin:: I see... and you got to the part about Yami?

**Escurcae**: ::nodnodnod:: ::evil grin::

::Yami suddenly appears::

**Yami**: Just WHAT is so funny about me in your fic?

**Escurcae**: ::eviler grin:: You'll see... ::snicker::

**Yami**: ::sweatdrop::

**Willowwind**: Sorry to cut your visit short, Yami, but my partner who is here to help me write this might have a problem with your being here. ::trumpets blare:: Say hello to my partner in writing, **Nachzes-Black Rider**! ::more fanfare:: ::Nachzes enters::

**Nachzes**: Hey, people! ::sees Yami, who is trying to hide behind Escurcae:: ::eyes narrow::

**Willowwind**: Perhaps, Yami, you should get out of here before you have to watch more United Learning videos and get sent to Pluto again.

**Yami**: Meep! ::runs away::

**Nachzes**: ::begins running after Yami::

**Escurcae**: ::grabs Nachzes:: Do the disclaimer, Willowwind.

**Willowwind**: O.K. 'tis a Yugioh!/Lord of the Rings crossover. I don't own Yugioh! or Lord of the Rings. ::pouts:: As for warnings...nothing much...possibility of bleeped-out swears? I dunno...

No Name (I still need a name, peoples!) Chapter One The 'Bedtime Story' 

""'Come on, Mr. Frodo!" he whispered. "One more crawl, and then you can lie still." With a last despairing effort Frodo raised himself on his hands, and struggled on for maybe twenty yards. Then he pitched down into a shallow pit that opened unexpectedly before them, and there he lay like a dead thing.'"

"Ooh, and what happens then, Seto?" ::A/N: Lieh and Willowwind: Ooh, KAWAII!!! ::threaten to tear down fourth wall to glomp Mokuba, or, in Lieh's case, Seto::::

The 18-year-old CEO smiled vaguely, his icy blue eyes softening as he met his little brother's gaze. "You'll find out tomorrow night, Mokuba."

"Aww, can't you just read me _one _more chapter?" the eleven-year-old boy whined. "Tomorrow's Saturday, after all..."

"No, Mokuba." Seto was now staring fixedly at the book in his hands, knowing what was coming.

"_Please_, big brother? Just_ one_ more?" Mokuba gave his brother his best puppy eyes, which he reserved for occasions such as this.

"It's already way past your bedtime."

"But I can sleep in tomorrow!"

"No, Mokuba. No more tonight."

"But I wanna know what happens! _Please_, big brother?" The young black-haired boy gave a sniff, and had made himself sound like he was about to cry.

Seto looked up sternly, his sapphire eyes back to their usual coldness. He was about to refuse, once and for all, to read any more, shut the book and get away when he met his little brother's gaze. The 18-year-old brunette could literally _feel_ his will deteriorating. He tried to look away, but he found himself unable to tear his gaze from Mokuba's puppy eyes.

"_Fine_!" Seto finally snapped, and then he turned the page to the start of the next chapter.

--

_Six chapters later, in the middle of '_The Scouring of the Shire'

""'Sam, you can make a dash for Cotton's farm, if you like. He's the chief person around here, and the sturdiest. Come on! I am going to blow the horn of Rohan, and give them some music they have never heard before.'"" Seto paused for breath, and glanced up. He sighed quietly with relief. Mokuba was asleep, cuddled up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie, and he was mumbling in his sleep. ::A/N: Lieh and Willowwind: Ooh, KAWAII!!! ::threaten to tear down fourth wall _again_, to glomp Mokuba or, in Lieh's case, Seto:::: Seto _carefully_ closed the book,_ carefully_ set it down on Mokuba's night table, _carefully_ stood up, and_ carefully_ tiptoed out of the room. He was just about to _carefully _shut the door when the dreaded call came from behind him.

"Big brother, you didn't finish the chapter!"

Seto turned around, and, once again, met Mokuba's puppy eyes. Only one word registered in his mind: '.'

--

It was nearly 2:00 in the morning before Seto finally finished Mokuba's 'bedtime story'. Mokuba giggled as Seto, like usual, imitated the character's voice. ""'Well, I'm back,' he said.""

"That was a good story, big brother! Thank you!"

Seto just nodded, too tired to respond. However, Mokuba's next statement woke him up instantly. "Now let's read the Hobbit!"

Seto's irises shrunk to the size of a pencil point. He dropped the book and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mokuba blinked, shrugged, snuggled up to his plushie, and fell asleep.

In his own room, Seto sat down on the edge of his bed as he regained his composure. An idea was forming in his mind; Mokuba's birthday was coming up in about two months, and Seto hadn't had a clue as to what his little brother would like. But now, with Mokuba's obvious obsession with Lord of the Rings...

Seto rose and walked over to his desk. Opening a drawer, he looked through several files, finally coming up with one. He took out its contents: very neat but complicated notes. As he read over them, his plan consolidated.

Mokuba was going to love this.

---

**Willowwind**: ::blink blink::

**Escurcae**: Short?

**Willowwind**: ::nodnodnod:: Oh well, next chapter shall be longer...

**Nachzes**: ::chasing Yami in circles:: DIE, baka Pharaoh!

**Yami**: Help! Help! Help! ::running in circles::

**Seto**: (who came along with Nachzes, as did Lieh) ::snicker:: That's got to be the first time I've EVER heard YOU ask for help, _Pharaoh._

**Lieh**: ::watches Seto and drools::

**Yami**: ::still running in circles:: Help meeeeeee!

**Escurcae**: He's not going to be here much longer, is he?

**Willowwind**: Not likely. Oh, and Nachzes, when you catch him, don't do anything _too_ bad to him. We still need him for the fic.

**Nachzes**: O.K. ::stops running and catches Yami as he runs into her:: Nothing _too_ bad...Muahahahaha!

**Yami**: ::screams somewhere in the sotto soprano range::

**Willowwind**: ::sweatdrops:: Umm, yes, well...Until next time, people!


End file.
